1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structural member and has particular reference to beam supports and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, beam supports, brackets and hangers have been made of metals such as iron or steel. There are heavy and also suffer from problems of corrosion. It is desirable in many cases to replace, where possible, a proportion of such metal components, particularly in vehicles, with plastics materials to save weight and hence, for example, fuel. A further advantage, apart from saving fuel, is that plastics materials do not suffer problems of corrosion which metals do. Plastics materials per se however are not suitable for replacing all the elements of vehicles, particularly the structural and weight bearing elements, since they do not necessarily possess the required strength and material properties of metals.